


A Father's & Mother's Love

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [24]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bruce Wayne Feels, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fear of Death, Female Clark Kent, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Major Character Injury, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Clark Kent, Psychological Torture, Tears, Torture, Worried Batfamily (DCU), Worried Bruce Wayne, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 00:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Bruce finds his daughter beaten he takes her to the watchtower so she can get the best treatment. To make matters worse the woman he loves is away on mission





	A Father's & Mother's Love

My hands tied behind me cold. I feel so hot, sweat dripping down my neck and face. My wrist broken, my stomach bruised might be a cracked rib, my head throbbing.. I hear gunfire no! No! No! I started shaking horrified I felt someone touch me. I panicked shaking no! No! No! 

"don't touch me!" 

"Y/N, you're alright. You're safe it's me I'm here"

"d-dad"

He untied me I fell he caught me. I held onto his shoulders with what strength I have left. I heard him talking but I can't process anything. I can hardly believe he's here he carried me to the Batmobile. Everything in my body in extreme pain.........

Bruce's P. O. V

I rushed my daughter to the medical bay at the watchtower knowing she could get the best treatment. I ran in and laid her on stretcher, Dick, ran in to help only to look at her in shock. She started mumbling and sweating hyperthermia! Dick, and Tim came back with ice. We put it around her body and legs to cool her temperature down. We ran her through the MRI and x-ray. She as two broken ribs, broken arm, lacerations around her head, arms and legs from.. Them torturing her. With all the hell she went through what breaks me down the most is knowing how long she had suffered. I sat by the door staring at her she was now hooked up to a breathing machine, her arm in a sling. Hour's went by I stayed in the exact same place. The children worried sick. Weeks past Y/N only wearing a small NC, her arm in a sling, her other arm a IV, a wrap around her broken rib and bandages around her countless lacerations. At the watchtower after I listened to Barry debrief. I walked to go see if Y/N, has awaken. I went to the Med-bay. I saw, Clara! She has been off on mission off world for 6 month's. I haven't been able to speak to her in month's. She gently rubbed Y/N's face. I slowly walked in. Clara looked at me tears in her eye's. She hugged me I hugged her tight looking at our daughter. I laid in my bed at the watchtower with, Clara. I just got a call Jason's home all my other children home. That's a relief only my daughter is still unconscious I don't know when or.. If she will awaken. Trying my hardest to sleep only worrying about my daughter's life. I got out of bed and walked to Med-bay. I looked at her she almost looks lifeless no smiling, no laughing. I miss my daughter. This is all my fault. I fear that I will carry my daughter's casket to my parents grave. I already failed, Jason and now I'm failing, Y/N. I hit the wall tears threatening to fall. I feel my muscles and body tence. Clara, wrapped her arm's around me 

"she will wake up, Bruce. She's as stubborn as you I know she will wake up" 

The next day we went to check on her. I hear Y/N hyperventilating. Clara and I ran

"Y/N! Calm down you're safe!" I said 

She calmed down looking at us shocked 

"w-what H-happened" her voice hoarse

"it's alright don't speak you're safe you've been unconscious for 3 weeks" 

"everything is alright. My beautiful daughter" Clara kissed her face "rest I'll get you medicine and water for your throat" Clara said 

Clara walked out I checked Y/N's status she's going to be OK. Clara's, right for the millionth time. Still I don't know if she will fully recover only time will tell and it's killing me. She groaned trying to speak 

"don't speak, Y/N let your body heal" 

Clara, walked in with her medicine and water she helped Y/N drink the medicine down. Clara, gently rubbed her face crying. Clara, grabbed my cape 

"Clara!" 

"sit before I make you" 

I grunted and sat on the other side of the bed. I gently held Y/N's hand 

Y/N's P. O. V 

...... I opened my eye's seeing my parents asleep on the couch. I hear the door open seeing my siblings with my favorite, candy, flowers and stuffed animals. I smiled dad and mom woke up. They looked at me in relief


End file.
